Shattered
by ellamccloskey131313
Summary: Zoe's been gone for three months. And Dan's finally had enough. If she won't go to him, he'll go to her, he'll find her, just like he always does. No matter how shattered his heart is. Based on Shattered by Trading Yesterday. (Series 7)
1. Thinking

**I'm really sorry, I have no idea why I haven't updated, so I'm really sorry. I don't know if I'll carry on my crossover, but I plan to complete this story. Please leave a review if you like it. This story came into my head when I was listening to my favourite Love song _Shattered _by_ Trading Yesterday_. Have a listen to the song and you'll see why I like it, it's really beautiful.**

She'd left, she said she had to go, to find her family, but I knew that wasn't the main reason. She trusted me, and I let her down. Too many times. I could never forgive myself for letting her go, and I could never forgive her for opening her heart to me.

Aneisha would try to talk to me, reasure me that I did the right thing by letting her go, and not saying anything. She would treat my like I was glass that was going to shatter. And I did feel like that, but I would never admit it.

Tom would try to talk to me. He would insult me in a playful way, and get slapped by Aneisha. He would try and make her disapearance better by making me forget. I didn't want to forget, but every time a remembered, a sharp sting would strike my heart.

Frank would try to console me. He would make me recall the memories, thinking it would make me feel better. We would have sessions at lunchtime, which consisted of 'memory talks' and pictures of the team. I knew he cared, but he was driving me crazy.

Stella would always give me work to do. Maybe because she cared, maybe she has a soft side under all of that tough exterior. Or maybe this is a punishment for falling in love with such a complicated, broken soul.

All of these months she's been away, I haven't said anything about her. It hurts too much. I knew everyone would treat me differently, but I thought it was because of _her_, I didn't know they were planning a replacement, that we would have to rescue.

It was all too much, in that moment I was to numb to protest, But in class, Mr Flatley said something this morning, he said "_Independance and courage is worth hoping for...but surely love is worth fighting for"_.

And that's what Dan planned to do.

**Leave a follow/review. ~ Ella xx**


	2. Where do we start?

**Truth is, I wrote some of this chapter a long time ago, just in case this story had potential instead of being a one-shot but then my fellow Zanners *Liam Neeson voice* a new ship was born. I'm kidding but seriously? Deri? why Deri? when there's a perfectly good Zan fandom over here. People do have their own opinions but for me Zan all the way, I love the Deri friendship or brother/sister thing but I don't really get the romance thing. Anyway I did a whole speech on Instagram so it doesn't matter but I still respect Deri shippers and we are a fandom united, no shipping wars are intended and I hope the Deri shippers come in peace *weird finger signal*. Amyway**

"If there was an award for the worst idea in history, you would win it hands down Daniel Morgan" Said Tom, as him and Aneisha caught up with him in the corridor.

"Look, keep you're voice down, if Frank hears what I'm doing I imagine he wouldn't be too pleased" Dan replied.

"I still don't get the-" Tom started.

"Nope" Dan cut in.

"Dan we think it's best that you-" Aneisha tried.

"Nope" Dan cut in again. "Nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind".

"Dan we're you're friends, and good friends look out for each other, Tom and I are just worried about you getting you're hopes too high" said Aneisha softly.

"You don't have anything to be worried about, especially since I've already tracked her and I know where I'm going" said Dan.

"You're seriously going out there, risking you're life for a girl that decided to move on? Why?" asked Tom, genuinely curious.

"Because I think she needs me to find her" Dan said quietly after a long pause.

Tension hung high in the air after that comment and Aneisha reached out and gently grasped Dan's shoulder with a hesitant hand.

"Then I'm going too, It's worth a try" Said Aneisha.

"You two are crazy you know that?" Tom asked Rhetorically, looking at his friends with caring eyes.

Aneisha merely shrugged and Dan smirked a little.

"This is going to be the most cliche journey I'm ever going to experience" Tom groaned.

Dan grinned, now that he had two people he could rely on with him, there was a better chance of bringing Zoe back.

"So where do we start?" asked Aneisha, as the team carried on strolling down the corridor.

"Well according to the tracker Zoe's in Dubai" Said Dan.

"Cool, I've always wanted to experience the Hydropolis underwater Hotel and-" Aneisha stopped to gasp "The Gold souk".

Tom and Dan looked at Aneisha with amused expressions.

"Shut up" Aneisha blushed.

"So Dubai huh? That sounds..interesting" said Tom with a completely uninterested look.

"Don't worry Tom, I'm sure you can take a laptop" Aneisha assured.

"You're going to need it, If I lose the tracker and Zoe moves somewhere else the laptop could come in handy, especially in the possession of someone with you're skills Tom" Dan said, nodding.

"Okay, we'll need to order tickets to Dubai today then, especially if we're leaving this week" said Tom, more confidently.

"I'll sort that out, and I'll try and get a discount too" said Aneisha.

"You really can flirt you're way into a guy's good books" Tom said, smirking.

"Did you just flirt with me?" Aneisha asked in disbelief.

"I can't believe Tom actually has game" Said Dan, astonished.

"For a moment there, you had us thinking you were gay" Aneisha said, attempting to stiffle her giggles.

"Okay, okay guys are we done now?" asked Tom, holding his hands up in surrender which broke the banter.

Once the team were out of the building, they sat on one of the benches and began to create a plan which would get them to Dubai without struggles or MI9 finding out Tom had his laptop out and Aneisha was scanning websites, searching for places to stay and tickets to book.

"Aha!" Aneisha suddenly cried in triumph. "Iv'e found and booked three tickets to Dubai for April the 21st and I don't have to flirt with a sweaty, scruffy ticket seller who would rip us off".

"Perfect, when does are flight leave and land?" asked Dan.

"It leaves at 12:47 AM and lands at 7:31" replied Aneisha.

"What is it with airports and ridiculously accurate times?" Tom groaned.

Aneisha and Dan chuckled as they made their way inside for fourth period, all of them knowing that in less then a week, they would be on a flight to Dubai to rescue a certain red-headed girl.

**Review? ~ Ella xx**


	3. She is the sunlight

**This is a Zoe chapter and there isn't much dialogue, just a lot of thinking. I think this chapter goes with the song 'She is the sunlight' by Trading yesterday, because of the line 'She lives in a daydream', seriously check that song out because it is adorable and I love trading yesterday. The next chapter will be full of Frella. Enjoy!**

Zoe stared out of the window, watching the rain drop heavily. At first travelling on a mission to locate her other siblings seemed almost heroic. She thought that although she was leaving everything behind, there was something to look forward to. She didn't expect most of her sisters to be traumatized and scared and broken and she didn't expect them to be completely in denial. What she wanted was to reunite with one of her sisters, to just feel something.

She stayed in the fanciest hotels, wearing the most beautiful outfits, and she had more money then she wanted and needed. She stared at the ceiling every night thinking about Dan, Tom, Aneisha and Frank. Especially Dan, she knew her leaving would affect everyone in different ways, Frank would understand, Aneisha would be upset but caring, Tom would be confused and Dan, well Dan would be hurt. She didn't want to have to say goodbye, she'd had too many of those in her lifetime and she hated them.

She was absentmindedly playing with the heart shaped necklace Dan gave her for her birthday. When she realised she was doing this she forced down her hand by her side and let out a heavy sigh, she then leaned her head against the window as tears of frustration came to her eyes. Just as she was about to let out the tears that she had bottled up inside, there was a knock at the door. She roughly wiped her cheeks and reminded herself that she doesn't get to be upset, because this was her decision.

Zoe opened the door to find her cleaning ladies, Maia who was quite young and very pretty, she had long wavy blonde hair and big blue eyes, she was shy and quiet and Zoe could confide in her. But then there was Gabby, who hated Zoe with a passion, she hated that Zoe was pretty and gentle and had the choice to be free and travel the world when she was stuck as a cleaning girl, she also disliked Maia. Gabby had thin brown hair and tanned skin. She could pass for someone attractive if she had a better attitude.

"Hey guys, there's not much to do today so you could go early if you like" said Zoe, mainly speaking to Maia, as she always tried to avoid the coldness in Gabby's eyes.

"We'll make you some lunch and then start cleaning the living room" said Maia kindly.

"Yeah and then we'll rub your feet and cool you down with peacock feathers and then-" Gabby was cut off with a jab in the ribs from Maia.

"Anyway, let's get started on lunch" said Maia, through gritted teeth.

Gabby rolled her eyes and grumpily walked in after Maia. Zoe sat down gently on the couch and focused on a spot on the wall, to distract herself from the glares Gabby was shooting her way.

Zoe tightened her jaw as she looked around the room. It was extremely luxury and filled with white cushions and white walls, even the flowers were white. But Zoe could see the colour in the corner of her eye. To avoid the pain she dismissed it and focused on her neatly folded hands in her lap. Although she tried, she couldn't help herself, she looked to the framed picture sitting on the table and instantly regretted it, it was a picture of her cuddling into Dan's front and Aneisha cuddled into her back as Dan hugged both of them and Tom was in the background with a humorous face. She missed her best friends, Dan's over-protectiveness, Aneisha's ability of being so tender and Tom's harmless sarcasm. She missed her boys and her best friend, and she missed Frank, the closest thing to a father she'll ever have.

Zoe definitely wanted to see them again, but she knew that is she saw them, she would never want to leave, because that would be just another goodbye and she couldn't handle that.

And anyway it's not like they would be too thrilled to see her again, after what she's caused. If she saw Dan, there would probably so much hate towards her, that the beautiful butterflies she would get when she was around him would just be scared away and she couldn't stand that.

If Frank was her real father, he would just disown her and find someone else to be the daughter he never had. Then Zoe realised that there must have been someone to replace her. Maybe she would be Aneisha's new best friend, maybe she would have funny conversations with Tom and maybe she would fall in love with Dan. Maybe she wouldn't let them down like Zoe did.

Maybe it was childish to think so, but Zoe didn't want that to happen, she didn't want to be just some girl, she didn't want to be forgotten. Maybe it's for the best though.

Zoe was arguing with herself and she felt her head ache. She knew what to do, after lunch, she would walk along the wet beach to clear her head. Zoe knew that wouldn't be long away because she smelt the chicken and she realised that was very hungry. Zoe knew she still needed some time to think, so she concentrated more on the picture by her side.

Right now she was oblivious to Maia humming to herself and Gabby's cold stares, she was in her own world.

**Reviews? ~ Ella xx**


	4. Just Believe

**Wow you're all too sweet, I've gotten such nice reviews, so early update full of frella! I don't know if I'll be able to update until next weekend because it's exam week, but I'll definitely try. Enjoy! **

"THEY'VE WHAT?" Frank shouted through the phone.

"They've left Frank, completely gone, they didn't go with their communicators either, so we can't track them" said Stella, her voice wavering with concern.

"I just don't understand, why would they do this?, I know it's been difficult without Zoe, and with the new replacement, but surely they should have learned to be responsible spies by now" Frank's voice was laced with frustration, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Frank you don't think they have.." Stella trailed off.

"Of course why didn't I think of that, it must have been Dan's idea" said Frank.

"Tom and Aneisha wouldn't have gone unless they felt like they had to" said Stella firmly.

"I should've known they would do something like this, they've been acting suspicious for that last week" said Frank, feeling guilty.

"Frank this isn't your fault, they chose to leave and they must deal with the consequences, even if it means losing their job" said Stella, sadly.

Frank didn't want that to happen, as furious as he was right now, he loved them and they were his family, the thought of them losing their job frustrated him further, and now he didn't know where they were, he has no idea what trouble they could get themselves into, Frank just felt helpless.

"I don't know what to do" said Frank weakly, Stella could imagine him sliding down a wall to sit on his heels with a shaky hand against his face.

"I'll be there" said Stella, quietly before hanging up.

Frank waited for Stella to come. He couldn't deal with this right now, the team struggled missions with just the three of them, what was he supposed to do with just one. Maybe if he'd have said something to make Zoe stay, they would all be here right now. But he was a bad father figure, as well as a bad mentor and on top of that it seemed he was weak.

Stella rushed in to see that Frank had been in the position she imagined him in. She walked over slowly and sat next to him, straitening her dress.

"I can't imagine how hard this is for you, first Zoe and then Dan, Aneisha and Tom, I'm sorry Frank" said Stella, softly.

"I fell like I've let them down" Frank sighed.

"You haven't, you are making the best decisions you can with the information you have" said Stella.

"Your amazing" said Frank suddenly.

Stella turned to him slightly shocked.

"You are" Frank whispered.

"Frank I..." Stella began, but she couldn't get the words out.

"Don't say anything, it's fine, you just needed to know" Frank said with a pained expression.

Frank was staring at the wall, almost catatonic, but he flinched and looked down to see that Stella had grasped his shaking hand and then looked up to see her smiling at him softly.

"It's going to be okay, we'll find them, Frank we will, we're MI9" said Stella, firmly.

"how can you know that?" asked Frank.

After long pause, as Stella had a look of concentration on her face, trying to form a reply, she said,

"Well I don't know..." she trailed off.

They both looked at each other lovingly in the same moment.

"But I truly believe"

**Reviews? ~ Ella xx**


End file.
